


Small Chats

by HailingTorrent



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, Relationship Talk, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailingTorrent/pseuds/HailingTorrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and April have a conversation about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on Archive of our own. Hopefully it will turn out well.

"They're at it again."

April didn't need to look to see who Jo meant. It was obvious when anyone was talking about Mal and Molly. Or, 'Mally', as they called it.

"Let them be, Jo." Resting her back against the outside cabin wall, April didn't even open her eyes when responding.

"I know, I know. It's just driving me crazy watching them." 

Deciding to open her eyes, April saw exactly what Jo was talking about.

A couple meters away from the cabin, Mal was currently resting her head on Molly's lap. It was practically a scene out of a Disney movie.

"I mean, you see it too, right?" Jo was seated in front of April, looking over her back towards her Roanoke companion.

"That they have feelings for each other? You would have to be blind to not notice."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Jo let out a soft groan.

"And yet, neither of them realize it."

Standing upwards, April repositioned herself besides Jo.

"Jo, you have to let them find out on their own. Give them time, they'll realize one day that they've both been idiots. They'll kiss, get married, and have lots and lots of kids."

The last part caused Jo to raise an eyebrow.

"Lots and lots of kids? You do realize they're both girls?"

"I'm working on fixing that little problem." April nodded her head in a sage like manner, as if she had a whole plan scoped out in her mind.

A laugh escaped Jo's mouth. That eccentric attitude of April was why the two of them got along so well. She was a brilliant counter to Jo's logical way of thinking.

"Knowing you, you'll have it figured out in a month." 

"A month? You severely underestimate me." The sage look April had become a slightly more cocky expression.

Shaking her head at April's comeback, Jo looked back at the two of their best friends. Molly had was currently wearing Mal's jacket, and seemed to be imitating a fashion show catwalk, parading the denim outfit across the grass. Mal was barely keeping herself from bursting into a fit of laughter at Molly's showing.

"I know they'll figure it out eventually, but sometimes it feels like watching paint dry."

April faced Jo with an amused look in response to her statement.

"Really? You're criticizing? Tell me again, how long did it take you to tell me how you felt?"

Spluttering at the sudden question, Jo quickly regained herself.

"W-well, that was different. We were friends long before I realized how I felt about you. All that history made it h-hard to bring up."

Resting her head on Jo's shoulder, April let out a yawn. Along with Molly, Jo was probably the smartest member of Roanoke Cabin, but when it came to her and April's relationship, she could barely form a sentence. They had only began dating a month before, but the fact they'd known each other all their lives made it seem like they'd been dating for years. They had already formed little couple jokes and habits. They made cheesy lines to each other every day. Usually in front of groaning spectators.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't tell me sooner. The chance to date me? That's a limited time offer." April was a master of humble-confidence.

A small grin appeared on Jo's face. 

"Oh? I didn't realize how lucky I was that you weren't snatched up already." Jo let her head fall on April's shoulder, the two of them mirroring each other.

"Well," April let out a sigh before she continued. "I suppose I'm pretty lucky too. You are quite the catch."

Coughing, Jo became quieter. This was a tell of hers. A sign she was about to bring up a serious topic.

"Look, I know we haven't really talked about this, but does it bother you that I'm........'different' from other girls?"

This question genuinely surprised April.

"What do you mean?"

Stressed by the fact she had to continue, Jo inhaled deeply to reassure herself.

"Does it.........Does it bother you I'm trans. I know it wasn't a problem when we were friends, but it's different with someone you're dating."

April exhaled a huge breath she had drawn in anticipation of Jo's question.

"Oh God, Jo! You had me worried that you were talking about a REAL problem." Relief practically dripped off April's words.

"So-so you don't care?"

For the life of her, April couldn't understand why Jo was confused by her answer.

"Why would it matter? I know you're a girl. You know you're a girl. Anyone with a lick of sense knows you're a girl. Just because it took you a while to realize it doesn't make you any less of one."

Compared to her cabin mates, Jo wasn't the most emotional person.

This mindset went out the window after hearing what April just said.

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's body, Jo drew April into the warmest embrace she could muster.

"Jo, I get that you're happy, but you're kinda crushing my ribcage."

Hearing April's response, Jo relaxed her arms. The taller girl leaned in to kiss April.

"I love you." This was barely whisper from Jo.

April chuckled confidently.

"You'd have to be pretty dense NOT to love me."

Jo kissed April again,

"Do you love me?" Jo knew the answer to this question.

This time, April kissed Jo.

"Obviously. I'd have to be pretty dense NOT to love you."


End file.
